7 minutes in heaven
by HONKS
Summary: Where you, [insert name here] get to do sloppy make outs depending on my mood :] eheh. Yeah. This is a Reader x character thing so yeah. So... READ IT, reveiw, like, follow! :D thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**hi peeps :D sorry I haven't posted in so long. I had school work.**

**anyways, this is just a random story to keep u guys busy c: but please please please do: ****_reveiw, like and follo _****for more! :D reveiw if you want me to continue. But 1st give me a character you want me to write about! C: **

**MK. BAI! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Intro

UGHHH... being here is such a drag. You thought as you walked into Karkat's house. Why am I here again? Oh yeah. Your crush since FOREVER [insert character name here] , invited you.

You smiled at the memory. You and [insert character name] were sitting under a tree at the park after school on a Friday. You two were planning to go grab some lunch at the cafe around the corner.

"Hey [insert your name here.], you wanna come to Karkat's house tomorrow? He's having a party and I'm sure he won't mind if you come." You smiled and accepted calmly. OMIGOSHDIDHEJUSTASKMEOUTONADATE?! You internally squealed inside.

When the flashback ended, and you were pulled into reality, you frowned as you arrived at the door. You sighed and knocked.

John answered the door and pulled you in. He gave you a tight hug.

"It's been FOREVER [insert name]!" Squealed John. "How are you?"

"Hahaha I missed you too John." You said as you gave a warm smile. You and John went to the same kindergarten and have been best-friends ever since.

"HEY! I have an idea, come on! Follow me!" He said as he pulled you into the living room. "We are all playing 7 minutes in heaven! Why don't you join us?" He offered. All your friends were there. Even [insert random character here] was there.

"Hey since [insert your name here] just arrived why not let him/her get her turn first?" Cackled Terezi.

"D- I do not see why not." Said Equius.

Since everybody agreed, you sighed and sat down. Nepeta brought her cat shaped hat over to you and asked you to put your hand in.

You did as you were told and you pulled out...


	3. Chapter 3: KARKAT CLOSET NOW

Since everybody agreed, you sighed and sat down. Nepeta brought her cat shaped hat over to you and asked you to put your hand in.

You did as you were told and you pulled out...

A sickle. GREAT. Now, you're stuck in a closet with _**Mister. FUCKYOUFUCKTHATFUCKEVERYTHING, pants.**_ Man, did you hate this game. Everybody let out 'oohs and aahs'. You blushed heavily and buried your face in a cushion next to you.

Karkat looked at you and frowned, but nonetheless went to sit in the closet. As you reached the closet, you sighed and opened the door.

As soon as you got in and sat down next to Karkat, Nepeta ran over, made sure everything was okay, gave you two a thumbs-up and locked the closet door while screaming "**7 MINUTES YOU TWO!**"

Since you've only met Karkat once, you decided to talk to him.

"So... Your Karkat right?" You said in a almost whisper, assured that they are listening to your conversation right outside the closet.

"**WELL WHO THE FUCK DID YOU THINK I AM YOU NOOK-LICKER?**" He snapped back.

You were taken aback by his loudness. "Well I'm _sorry_ mister fussy pants." You said with a hint or sarcasm in your voice.

He just simply rolled his eyes at you. You wondered why anyone would want to make a stupid game like this where you get locked up in a closet with someone.

Your thoughts were interrupted with the feeling of warm lips upon yours. You kissed back immediately totally forgetting that who you were kissing was Karkat.

When you two broke out of the kiss to breath and you opened your eyes, you found yourself starring into two crimson red ones. You were blushing insanely.

You went to hide your face in the jacket that you brought but Karkat pulled the jacket away from you. You looked up at him and wanted to ask him why he kissed you.

"[insert name here] look. I'm sorry I'm such an asswipe to you and everybody all the time, but I've been keeping close watch on you a-"

"**YOU STALK ME!?**" You exclaimed a little bit too loudly.

"**SHHHHH! AND NO I DO NOT STALK YOU.**" He snapped. " just... Hear me out."

You nodded and gestured to him to continue.

"As I was saying, I've been keeping close watch on you. And... I... Really like you." He blurted out.

You gasped. You never really considered being in a relationship with a troll before. But while you were thinking, he kissed you again.

You slowly melted into the kiss. When his lips parted yours, you whined.

" [insert name here]... I... I think I'm red for you..." He said barely loud enough for you to hear.

"I... I don't know what to say... " you said thinking about [insert crushes name here.] I think I should just let him - the crush - go... You thought to yourself.

Karkat looked crushed.

"Of course I will be your matesprite." You whispered into his ear." He instantly cheered up and kissed you with such passion.

_/hey. Maybe giving [insert crushes name here] up was not such a bad idea after all.\_

Suddenly, the both of you heard a knock on the door and a quiet honk. Signifying the end of the 7 minutes.

The both of you managed to pull yourselves back together before hearing Nepeta squeal and unlock the cabinet.

"**SO HOW DID I GO?!**" Nepeta squealed a title bit too loudly.

"I'll tell you later." You said as all three of you made your way back to the circle.

"So, should I add this pairing to my shipping wall?" She whispered into your ear.

"Yeah." You said. "_And put it under red._"


	4. Chapter 4: the choosing

You are now Karkat. For a brief period of time.

You are telling your moirail-Gamzee- all about your time I'm the closet and about your new matesprite. Gamzee, he didn't really look that interested, but listened to you anyways.

That the one thing you love about your moirail. And the fact that he's always there to support you if you needed him.

Soon, it was your turn to choose. Since nobody else but Gamzee and [insert your name here] knew about you new matesprite-ship, nobody paid that much attention to whom you chose.

Nepeta ran over to you and handed you her hat. Not before leaning close to your ear and saying

"Congratulations Karkitty! Ill add you and [insert name here] to the shipping wall!" She squealed excitedly but quietly with glee.

Oh. Well that makes Gamzee, Nepeta, [insert name here] and yourself. Just. Great. Inside the hat, you pulled out..


	5. Chapter 5: Sollux, I'm in the closet

"Congratulations Karkat! Ill add you and [insert name here] to the shipping wall!" She squealed excitedly but quietly with glee.

Oh. Well that makes Gamzee, Nepeta, [insert name here] and yourself. Just. Great. Inside the hat, you pulled out..

And pair of mismatched glasses. WELL. FUCK.

Sollux was just sitting in the corner looking blur. You gave the poor idiot his glasses because I'm pretty sure if he went outside he would somehow get stuck in a tree- It has happened before... -.

You gave him back his glasses and when he adjusted, he smirked to see you standing there. Once again, everyone 'oohed and aahed.'

Sollux whispered into your ear seductively "Ii'm waiting for you iin the clothet KK."

A shiver ran down your spine. You look at your new matesprite and she gave you a thumbs up signaling that it was fine. You gave her a reassuring smile and stepped into the closet.

Now with the light in the closet on you realized that it was pretty damn huge. It was your house but you didn't even know it. WOW KARKAT. JUST. FUCKING. WOW.

Nepeta ran over and winked at you and Sollux before closing the door and locking it. You scoffed at Nepeta from the inside. "7 MINUTES YOU GUYS!" She screamed. Again.

"Tho KK. Ii've been thiinking. Thiince you don't have a matethpriite, II thiink II could qualiify to be your matethpriite."

By now, you were blushing a deep crimson red at the mention on a new matesprite-ship. THANK GOG SOLLUX COULDN'T SEE.

"Sollux, there's something I need to tell y-" you said before he cut you off with a kiss.

You instantly broke away from the kiss. You only reserve kisses for your matesprite.

"KK." Sollux whined.

"Sollux. I need to tell you something." You leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. "I already have a matesprite."

He looked visibly crushed. "But... B-but.. B-but.. C-can w-we j-jutht pretend t-that we were matethpriites jutht for now? Iin the clothet?"

You looked at him and finally sighed. "Fine. But only fo- OOMHP"

Sollux was mashing his lips on to yours. But, you didn't melt into the kiss like you did with [insert your name here]. This was wrong. Thankfully, you heard a know at the door and a very soft glub.

You got Sollux off you and straightened your shirt and went outside.

You found [imsert your name here] sitting exactly where you left her, sipping a martini with Roxy.

You smirked and walked over to her.

She smiled and waved. Heh. Maybe this game wasnt so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6: the choosing pt 2

You smirked and walked over to her.

She smiled and waved. Heh. Maybe this game wasnt so bad after all.

You are now yourself again. When Karkat went to the closet with Sollux, you were just sitting alone doing nothing.

Very soon, Roxy came over and introduced herself to you.

"Hey! I'm Rxoy! *Roxy* what's yoru name *your*"

"Oh, uhm... Hey! My names [insert name here]. Nice to meet your Roxy." You said with a smile.

"Yeah. Niec to meet you too*nice*. Want a martnini*martini*?"

"Uhm.. I don't really drink, but okay." You said as she handed you a martini.

From 1 martini to the next. And soon, you and Roxy were having a full on drunk slur.

Just then Karkat walked over to you. You saw him, waved and smiled.

When he reached you, you pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised. Everybody looked at you but thought it was just bad judgement from the alcohol.

Karkat was the first to pull away.

"No. We can't do this in public [insert name here]." He whispered into your ear.

"Awwwww. Why nottttt?" You said. High as hell on the drink.

"Because, nobody can know that we are in a relationship."

"Bbbbbbuuuuuuutttttttt wwwwhhhhhyyyyy?!" You say.

Karkat sighs "becauseeeee, ther-"

"**[insert name here] IT'S YOUR TURN!**" Nepeta squealed.

"**YAY!**" You screamed.

You stuck your hand in and pulled out...


	7. Chapter 7: Vriska (Sorry No title,)

"**YAY!**" You screamed.

You stuck your hand in and pulled out...

A magic 8 ball.

"**VRISKAAAAAAAA!**" You screamed. She looked at you, and you showed her the magic 8 ball. She smirked and stalked towards you.

You dash off into the closet and patted the space next to you. You were excited to meet new friends even in your drunk stupor. Vriska arrives and the both of you await for Nepeta to arrive and close the door.

Nepeta arrives a little soon after and she closes the door. "7 MINUTES GUYS!" She yells.

"So, Vriskaaaaaaaa. I heard you like sssssssspiders." You say with a drunk slur.

"Well yessssssss I dooooooo." She says.

You giggle at the way she talks.

"Whats so funnyyyyyyyy?" She says in a high pitched voice.

"Let me guess Vriskaaaaa. Your in a choooooiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr aren't youuuuuuu?" You say copying her vocals perfectly.

"Why yessssssss I ammmmmmmm. But enough of this chit-chat. Make out time." She says seductively.

"Ohhh I like it" you say as you smile in the darkness of the closet.

You and Vriska are not fighting for dominance as they both kiss each other furiously.

Vriska was the one to break the kiss.

"You tasteeeeeeee like... Roxy." She says.

"Well, she does make some damn good martini's." you say. Your slur suddenly not affecting you as badly as before.

You and Vriska both stare into the darkness wondering what was Roxy's secret to a good martini.

Suddenly, you both hear a loud knock and someone mumbling profanities. So you both know that the 7 minutes are up.

The both of you get out of the closet and walk back into the circle like as if nothing ever happened.

"What did the two of you do in there?" Asked Karkat.

"We didn't do anything Karkles." You reply,

"Are you sure?" He asks.

You sigh at how overprotective your boyfriend/matesprite is. "Yes I'm sure babe."

Since it was the first time you called him '_babe_', he shut up. You smiled at the silence.


	8. Help please

**AN:**

**Hey guys! c: I need your help.**

**please give me a comment about which ship you want and if you want me to continue this series. Please. It helps me tons. Also, I would appreciate it if you favorited my story c: thanks a lot guys.**

**Love,**

**HoNkS :o)**


	9. Chapter 8: the choosing pt 3

**AN:**

**Hi all! :33 I'm back! Sorry I took so long... I had a writers block so I couldn't rewrite. Im so sorry you guys had to wait. Anyway, ENJOY! :33  
**

* * *

All of you took a rest from playing the game for a while. You saw [insert previous crush here] hanging out with Roxy at the mini-bar.

/Why do I still feel jealous every time I see him/her with another girl/boy?\ you thought to yourself.

Suddenly, [insert previous crush here] looks at you, smiles and gestures you to come over. You smile and walk towards him/her.

"Hey [insert name your name here]! How are you doing?" He/she says to you.

You smile and say "I'm fine! How about you?". /Why do I still have butterflies in my tummy when I talk to him?\ you think.

"I'm fine." He/she says. "Hey, follow me." He/she whispers into your ear. You follow him/her upstairs where nobody could hear the both of you.

"[insert your name here] would you like to be my girlfriend/boyfriend?" He/she says while blushing. You are astonished. For years you have tried to get him to notice you but fail, and now? He/she asks you out.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to you know?" He/she stammers.

"No, no... It's not that.. I-I mean yeah I would love to." You say.

He/she smiles at you and kisses your cheek. You feel sparks fly everywhere and you are SO sure that he/she can too.

You return downstairs to look for Karkat. You successfully find him and pull him away from the bar. He already looks drunk.

"Karkat there's something I need to tell you." You say.

"Wha?" He says dreamily.

"We need to break up. I'm not a homosexual/heterosexual." You say.

"Oh okay!" He says cheerily.

You feel a pang of hurt because he took it so lightly, but then again. He is drunk. All's well that ends well you suppose.

Soon, they call you back for another round of '7 minutes in heaven'. You sit next to your new boyfriend/girlfriend [insert crushes name here] happily.

They started the round with you. So, you put your hand inside Nepeta's hat and you pull out...


	10. Chapter 9 We take a short break

**AN:**

**hi everybody :D FINALLY IT'S HERE! Sorry for the long wait :3 gigot caught up with school work. Anyway, gimme a ship! please be reminded this sis a reader x character story and it can't change :/ I'm sorry. Anyway, enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

**Male pov**

All the trolls and humans stopped partying at 4am in the morning and Karkat, being drunk, said that everybody could crash at his place.

You slept with [insert crushes name here.] he carried you up the stairs bridal style. It took a while as the staircase was huge..

Karkat was the son of the richest people in the neighborhood and they didn't care if he had parties or people slept over without their permission. They were almost like the perfect parents.

[Insert crushes name here] put you down after reaching the top of the stairs. You looked in awe as [insert crushes name here.] and you walked through the hallways of Karkat's house. The both of you finally reached the bedroom that [Insert crushes name here] had picked.

When he/she turned on the lights, the room the two of you were both standing in was humongous. It had a huge chandelier, wine, and many other lavish things.

[Insert crushes name here] soon was shirtless and crawled on top of the bed seductively gesturing for you to come over and snuggle with him. You gladly walk over to the bed and kick off your shoes. You take in how warm he feels cuddled around you. But soon, your eyelids flutter close slowly. You decide to treasure the sweet embrace of sleep because you know that there will not be many hours of it in the Vantas household.

* * *

**Female version**

**All the trolls and humans stopped partying at 4am in the morning and Karkat, being drunk, said that everybody could crash at his place.**

You slept with [insert crushes name here.] you picked her up and carried her up the stairs bridal style. It took a while as the staircase was huge.

Karkat was the son of the richest people in the neighborhood and they didn't care if he had parties or people slept over without their permission. They were almost like the perfect parents.

You put [insert crushes name here] down upon reaching the top of the stairs. You heard [insert crushes name here] marvel on how strong you were quietly. You thanked her for the compliment. [insert crushes name here] took the lead as she lead you through Karkat's house. It was huge. Soon, the both of you reached the room that [insert crushes name here] had picked.

When he/she turned on the lights, the room the two of you were both standing in was humongous. It had a huge chandelier, wine, and many other lavish things.

[Insert crushes name here] soon was stripping her clothes and was at the side of the bed waiting for you to snuggle with her with her arms wide open. You gladly waltz over to give her a hug as she requests with open arms. The two of you soon turn in for the night. You spoon her and cherish the little hours of sleep as you know that there will not be many in the Vantas household.


	11. Authors note :)

**AN: **

**You guyssss :D sorry I was inactive for so long. It's just that I had some a exams lately and I needed to study. So, give me Moore ships! :D that are reader x character and ill put it in the story :) I might put a plot twist but I don't know yet :) so please, follow, like , and REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW! :D thanks people :)**


	12. Chapter 10: the choosing pt 4

**AN:**

**Hello people :) I'm so so SOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update thestory for quite some time :/ I had a really bad writers block for a LOOOOONG time. I tried to write but I had no inspiration at all :/ but Al's always, here it is! :D ill be working on the nexxhchapeters and it should be out soon. Take care my lovelies ;)**

* * *

The next morning, -you were right about not getting much sleep.- all the trolls were awake at 5 in the morning. (Insert crushes name here) was gently shaking you awake. "Ugh.. What time is it?" You asked. " It's 6am." He/she replied. "6!? Why are we awake at 6?!" You kind of quietly shout while you rub the sleep from your eyes. (Insert crushes name here) giggled. "Because everyone is waiting for you to go down silly." Frustrated from lack of sleep, you stand up and pull on your only shirt and a pair pants. Then you shuffle out of the room to a waiting (Insert crushes name here). The two of you walk down hand-in-hand down the huge staircase. "WE'LL GOOD MORNING FUCKASSES. WELL THE BOTH OF YOU ARE EARLY. WE'VE BEEN AWAKE SINCE 5 IN THE MORNING WAITING FOR YOU YOU KNOW." Yelled Karkat obviously pissed as always. You roll your eyes at the angry troll and take a seat next to Gamzee. "Sup motherfucker." Smiled Gamzee obviously still drunk from last night and half stoned. "Hey Gam." You reply. There was a silence in the kitchen for about 10 seconds before Jane suggested that we play another few rounds of 7 minutes in heaven. Nobody suggested anything else so all the trolls and humans sat in a circle like last night. Nepeta as always is in the center. She first stops at Karkat. "KARKITTYYYY!" She purrs. " you get to pick first! :33" she says. "FINE." Karkat put his hand into the hat and pulled out...


End file.
